Conflict of Interest
by chazcullen
Summary: Bella's best friend is murdered and she has made it her mission to find out who is responsible what she didn't expect was to find love along the way. All human, Rated M for future lemons, OOC, BxJ eventually BxE
1. Prologue

**So this is my first fanfic and not that but the first story I have ever seriously written so any helpful advice is greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight though I wish I did they belong to the talented SM **

**Conflict of Interest**

**Prologue**

_Beep Beep… Beep Beep… Beep Beep. _

Groaning I rolled over and swatted blindly in the direction of my alarm clock trying to get the annoying buzzing in my ear to stop. Finally hitting the right button to shut the damn thing off I pulled the pillow over my head preparing myself for the inevitable invasion from my father in 3…2…1. Right on time I heard my ever predictable father tap on my door.

"Bella, Hun, you up?" he called through the door way to cheery for my liking at this time in the morning I mean how is it even possible to be that awake at this hour?

Groaning again I managed to drag myself out of bed knowing that if he didn't believe I was really getting up I would regret it when he barged in and dragged my ass out of bed.

"Yeah dad, I'm up." I managed to grunt out in reply shivering as the cool air hit my body.

"Okay, I'm heading out to work, have a good day at school." He replied.

"Okay, have a good day." I half-heartedly shouted back as I heard him walking down the stairs and out the front door.

After grabbing a quick shower and going through my morning routine I stood in front of my wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear to school today. My choices were kind of limited and it's not like I really cared, but Tanya would surely have something to say if I turned up in a hoodie and jeans for three days running and I couldn't be bothered to go through the same argument three days in a row.

Grabbing a black long-sleeved t-shirt and skinny jeans I quickly got dressed deciding the small change was going to have to be enough as I wasn't willing to get dolled up like the rest of the girls in school, I mean it's not like I was trying to impress anyone anyway so I wanted to be comfortable not worrying if my ass was falling out of my skirt. I gave my self a once over in the mirror with a resigned sigh at my plain reflection. I wasn't exactly the prettiest girl in the world or the school or my street to be honest, with my brown hair and dull brown eyes at least I had clear skin but it was so pale from this sunless town that I was too pale and looked almost ill.

Deciding there was nothing I could do about it or was willing to do about it I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and ran downstairs grabbing a cereal bar, bag and coat before heading out to school.

I pulled into the school parking lot in my run down 1000 year old rusty red truck and parked in my usual spot next to the brand spanking new silver Beetle cabriolet. I could see the blonde head of hair peeking up over the top of the seat meaning that waiting inside was my best friend, the ying to my yang. As I pulled up she got out the car and waited patiently by the curb as I gathered my bag.

"Oh my god my eyes must be deceiving me are you really here? I get the pleasure of your company this morning? " I called in a mocking voice as I got out of my truck and made my way over to her as she waiting near the entrance.

"Very funny," she muttered with a small very forced smile.

"What's wrong? Where's the boyfriend?" I asked taking in her glum expression and slumped shoulders as we entered the building.

"I dunno around." She shrugged. "You know how we are." So there we have it they've had one of their 'fights' I love her I really do but sometimes I just wanted to shake and tell her to snap out of it. They argued constantly I really had no idea as to why they were together I have never seen a couple that argued like they did.

"Right, what was it this time? He drove too fast? No wait I know he gave you a hickey." I laughed as we headed for class. Did I mention they argued about the stupidest things you could imagine? Pointless little things that didn't deserve the attention they gave them.

"Come on we're not that bad!" she laughed brightening up as she must have realized I was right and they would be making up by the start of school.

"Yeah right, last week you broke up because he ate a bite of your pizza." I chuckled as it was freaking hilarious to watch him walk in all smug and take a bite for her to snap and wipe that smirk off his face.

"Yeah, you're right. It's worth it when we make up though." She smirked as she moved out of the way of a stampede of students heading the opposite way down the hallway.

"Ew! Please I don't want to know." I grimaced grossed out at the mental images of them making up. We rounded the corner and stopped outside my first class.

"See ya later Tanya," I called with a small wave glad to be free from further mental torture as I entered the classroom claiming a seat in the back.

*

*

*

*

Thanks to Mike Newton, the school leach trying to talk to me in the hallway on the way to lunch I was one of the last ones in my group of friends to arrive in the cafeteria, grabbing some lunch I made my way through the crowds to our table where most of the group was already sat. My cousin Emmett was sat at the table lost to the world as he devoured his huge lunch. Now to anyone who didn't know Em, he would be someone you avoided pissing off, he is built like a tank I'm not kidding he is seriously HUGE, he's is on most of the school teams and built of pure muscle but while he may look huge and scary he's one of the sweetest most loyal people you could ever meet and would never harm a fly and he's quite the charmer with the ladies with his rippling muscles, curly brown hair, big dimples and goofy smile but he only has eyes for one girl who happens to be his girlfriend Rosalie Hale.

Rose was sat next to Em holding his hand as she talked animatedly to Tanya. Rose is everything I am not, mainly beautiful, she is easily the most beautiful person I have ever seen both in real life and on TV she has the longest shiniest blonde hair that just falls perfectly around her face, her skin just glows and everything is just done perfectly from her nails to her makeup to the clothes she wears which were sexy as hell but not sluty or in your face and she has a body to die for with curves in all the right places. Every boy at school wants her so she sometimes gets a bit of hassle but she's confident and not afraid to tell them to piss off so usually tells them were to shove it and they never dare bother her again. We're not really that close of friends as I've only really spent time with Rose when Em's been there because she scares the hell out of me but I know she finds it difficult to connect with people so I don't take it personally.

Rosalie was talking to Tanya about the party tonight at Edward's house while Tanya looked up to smile at me on my approach. Tanya was similar to Rose in many ways she was equally beautiful and with the same long blonde hair and perfect figure, skin, nails, clothes etc, you name it, it was perfect, makes you sick right? Yeah me too. The one difference between them had to be their personalities. Rose was a force all of her own while Tanya was a bit more like me, don't get me wrong she wasn't a push over like me but she preferred to be in the background more. She is an amazing listener, I've lost count of the times I've rang her in tears when I would have a nightmare about my mother leaving me and my father. I could tell her anything and she would always be there for me to lean on. She always looked out for me even when the danger was myself, because I'm shy I tend to fade into the background and avoid anything that is out of my comfort zone but she doesn't stand for any of my crap and nudges me out of my comfort zone, alright she drags me kicking and screaming but I know it's because she loves me.

Jasper was sitting quietly, lost deep in thought and only looked up when my tray landed next to his head with a bang. Jasper, now he was more like me and after Tanya the person I could be most like myself around as he would lay back and watch the world go by around him, stepping in when he felt like it. Just observing the people around him and taking things as they come. I had only really started to get to know him properly over the last couple of months since Tanya started dating his best friend. The two of them would often go off together leaving the two of us to fend for ourselves so it's a good job we got along so well really. Jasper had stylishly dirty blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and built like a cat, sinewy and strong from working out. He was also the starring role in a lot of the girl's fantasies around here. What is it with me being friends with all the good looking people? Maybe it's another way for me to blend into the background, spend my time with the attractive people so no one notices the plain girl behind them.

"Hey Bells." He greeted as he sat up, giving me a lazy smile he was really good at those they always made my heart speed up.

"Hey Jazz, you okay you were looking very deep in thought there." I asked concerned as he didn't here my approach until I banged my tray down.

"Yeah just got something's on my mind." He muttered avoiding looking at me instead looking behind me at the crowded cafeteria.

"Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Maybe, not now though, maybe I could talk to you tonight at the party?" he looked at me looking hopeful; unsure why he was acting off I decided to let him tell me later if it made him more comfortable.

"Sure that's cool. Hope everything's okay." I looked at him with worry probably written all over my face.

"Yeah it's nothing too serious just need your opinion on something." He gave me what was probably supposed to be a reassuring smile but he didn't quite pull it off.

Suddenly the cafeteria noticeably quietened, that could only mean one thing. He was here, the most beautiful boy you will ever see. With his copper brown hair, clear perfect skin, sparkly emerald eyes and the build of a swimmer or runner, Slim but defined. He was so perfect he would look more at home as a model on a run way than in a high school cafeteria. He was also the bane of my existence. I hated him with every fibre of my being. He was arrogant, stuck up, cocky, rich, a player and my best friend's boyfriend.

Edward Cullen.

He walked over to our table or should I say strutted over and grabbed a chair from the next table not bothering to see if anyone was already say there and pulled it up next to Tanya.

"Hi babe." He greeted as he kissed her. Guess that means they made up.

"Eddie! What's the low down on the party?" Emmett asked knowing he hated that name but calling it him anyway which secretly pleased me as I loved anything that would piss Eddie off.

"Parents are leaving at five for Port Angeles so come over whenever. Official start time is eight, booze is sorted, I went to Port Angeles yesterday with my fake ID, so don't worry about that." I could see the tension in his face as he tried to ignore Emmett's jab, I was laughing inside with joy and mentally high fiving Em when it sunk in what he just said.

"Booze? It's not going to end up like last time is it?" I asked. My dad came and broke up the party after he received complaints from Edward's neighbours and considering his nearest neighbours live a mile away you can image what my walked dad into. Complete and utter destruction as far as the eye could see there were underage kids passed out everywhere and college kids that had heard about it shooting up in the woods, you name it, it was happening. Needless to say my dad was less than impressed to find me there.

"If you mean, is it gonna be a kick ass party then the answer is yes Isabella." He replied smirking at me, knowing I hated my full name probably guessing I was loving the fact that Emmett had called him Eddie 2 seconds ago and I was loving it.

I grasped my hands into fists and clenched my jaw. I always tried to rein in my temper but this boy just knew how to wind me up. I felt a hand rest on my arm and looked over to see Jasper send me a calming smile. He was Edward's best friend and knew what we could get like if it escalated. With a sigh I relaxed and gave him a small smile back, he could always calm me down right before I exploded and always at Edward.

Conversation drifted off as I worried about the party, no way was my dad going to let me go and I really didn't want to go anyway but I knew I would never hear the end of it if I didn't. Maybe Tanya could come up with a plan to get me out of the house I'd have to ask her next class.

*

*

*

*

My dad was still at work when I arrived home from school. I had a few hours before Tanya was picking me up for the party. We didn't really have a plan to get out of the house I was just hoping that when he saw Tanya pick me up he wouldn't start asking me questions about where I was going and just let me suffer the consequences another day. I decided to throw a load of laundry in and cook my dad his dinner, knowing he wouldn't like me going to the party I decided to cook him his favourite, Chicken casserole.

By the time I finished cooking it was time to get ready. I grabbed a quick shower, taking the time to blow dry my hair. I grabbed my new black skinny jeans and strappy white top that Tanya made me buy last weekend and quickly got dressed. Since I was going to a party I made the extra effort of quickly applying some mascara and nude lip-gloss.

Looking at the clock I saw it was eight o'clock, Tanya must be running late she was supposed to pick me up at quarter to. I grabbed my phone sending a quick text.

_Hurry up bitch. You on your way yet? – B x x_

Twenty minutes later she still hadn't replied so I tried calling, after ringing out before going to voicemail I tried again but it went to voicemail again. After another twenty minutes passed and I started to get worried.

_What's going on? You okay? Still going to the party? – B x x_

Thinking she may have had an argument with Edward I decided to ring Jazz to see if he knew anything.

"Hey, where are you?" he greeting knowing it was me from the ringtone I set myself on his phone.

"Hey Jazz, is Tanya there she was supposed to pick me up on her way to the party but she's over an hour late and not replying to my texts or answering my calls." I said this all in one breath really panicking, what am I going to do if she isn't there?

"I haven't seen her." He replied, his calm voice starting to soothe my own nerves.

"Is she and Edward okay? Not fallen out again have they?" I'm sure that's the reason they're having a tiff and she's overreacting again.

"Not that I know but he has been acting a little weird so they could have. I'll find out, one second…." I waited for a couple of minutes the tension building back up as I heard him moving room to room and still not finding Edward. Or maybe that's a good thing and they are together although I'll be really pissed if she's ditched me for that douche bag. "…I can't find him anywhere, sorry."

"Alright then. Guess I'll try her phone again." I replied.

"You want me to come and get you? I've only had half a beer so I can still drive." He sounded really hopeful that I would agree to the idea but seeing this as an opportunity to get out of the party and an inevitable grounding I declined.

"No it's okay, stay, enjoy the party, I'm sure she's on her way."

"Okay see ya later. Hun." Hearing his defeated tone I remembered he wanted to talk to me about something but it was too late he had already put the phone down.

Hanging up I sent her another text the panic already starting to build away from Jazz's calming influence.

_What's going on? Everything okay? Where are you? Please reply. – B x x_

The longer I waited for a reply the more I felt it. Something wasn't feel right at all, this wasn't like Tanya she lived and breathed both parties and her phone, she always had it with her, and it was her that was dragging me to this stupid party. I didn't even want to go after last time. Then I heard my dad come in the front door and start up the stairs.

He tapped on the door softly, pausing before he came in my room I was about to tell him I thought something was wrong with Tanya and ask him to go over and check on her with me when I saw the look on his face and I knew that I had been right to worry.

He was still in his uniform, I usually took comfort in his uniform it made him appear stronger as childish as it sounded it was like he became a superhero, he became a different person a hero like Superman, Clark Kent disappeared and Superman appeared, nothing could harm me if I had the Chief of Police with me but now it did nothing, the comfort was gone. He looked deathly pale and his usually bright brown eyes were watery and sad. He couldn't look me in the eye, choosing instead to look over my shoulder, he looked broken. That's when I knew something was seriously wrong, we weren't talking a fall down the stairs and a couple of stitches this was serious.

"Dad?" I choked out, my eyes welling up at the bad news I knew was coming.

After what seamed like an eternity he finally looked at me.

"Tanya's been murdered." He choked out.

I new it was coming I tried to get a grip on myself but nothing could have prepared me for news as bad as that. My vision blurred and the floor rushed to my face as I blacked out.

*

*

*

*

_1 WEEK LATER_

I stood looking at the coffin in front of me tears streaming down my face. How could this have happened? The low crime rates were one of the reasons my dad never wanted to leave the slow life of a small town. He liked the peace, to be able to walk down the street in the middle of the night and not have to be afraid of the shadows as you knew what was there. Everyone knew everyone and looked out for one another that was one of the reasons he stayed when my mother left but it was all for nothing. No where is save if it was we wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't be standing with everyone who ever knew and loved Tanya, instead we would be in school moaning about trivial things that felt like the end of the world like who was kissing who at Edward's party last week or History assignments.

The rain is beating down but I barely even notice. Jasper walks over and grasps my hand tightly silently telling me he is here for me I absently squeeze it back acknowledging his presence. Tears stream down my face as I look around, the priest is saying prayers and everyone else is trying to pay attention but they are all lost in their own grief. Edward is stood opposite me with his parents, Tanya's father next to them with her sister Kate. Behind them and the faceless mourners I have never seen talking to Tanya I notice a lone figure dressed in a suit standing in the rain by the edge of the cemetery. I watch as they curl up into them self clutching their stomach as if trying to keep themselves in one piece. Squinting against the falling water I realise I know the man crying but I'm confused why he is here I've known him my entire life and never known him and Tanya talk let alone anything more to equal that amount of pain so what is Jacob Black doing here?

Turning back to the people surrounding Tanya's coffin I look at all their faces someone has to know something about what happened, I need to know what happened and why someone would take her away from me and everyone else that loved her. Someone killed Tanya and I am going to find out who and then I would make sure that they paid for what they did.

**Let me know what you think and any ideas you may have that I could include I already have quite a few ideas to lined up but if you can think of something good I'm more than willing to put it in. Also if you're an ****Alice**** fan don't worry I haven't forgotten her she will be in it but not for a while. **


	2. Where Did All The Heart To Hearts go?

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight though I wish I did they belong to the talented SM **

**Where Did All The Heart To Hearts Go?**

_1 WEEK LATER_

I woke with a start to the sound of the front door slamming shut. Glancing over at my alarm clock on the bedside table I saw it was six in the evening and my dad must have just gotten home from work. With a sigh I rolled back over and pulled the duvet over my head trying to shut out the world, praying that my dad would leave me alone but knowing he would come straight upstairs to check on me.

With a hesitant tap on my door I heard my dad slowly enter my room and make his way over before I felt him sit beside me on the bed and rest his hand on my shoulder over the covers with a sad sigh.

"Bella, sweetheart..." I groaned in protest as he pulled the bed sheets back to see my face. "…have you been out of this bed at all today?" he asked concerned laced in every word he spoke.

"Of course." I said still curled up facing the wall keeping my eyes closed as tight as possible.

"Other than to use the bathroom?" he asked in a tone that suggested he already knew the answer.

"Erm." I struggled for an appropriate response not wanting to lie to him when we both knew the truth anyway.

"I thought so. When was the last time you even took a shower Hun? I hate to break it to ya but I could smell you from downstairs." He joked half-heartedly knowing it would fall flat but needing to try and make light of the situation.

In some ways these past two weeks had flown by the days and nights merging together, time had no flow or meaning. I hadn't really left my bed other than for the funeral and necessary trips to the bathroom and for food and even then I my dad had to bring me my food for the first week and practically force feed it me as I didn't have the strength or motivation to eat. In other ways it felt like it was an eternity since I last saw Tanya. I couldn't even remember what the last words I spoke to her were. She was in my last class that day and we had spent the class talking about the party, she was trying to convince me how amazing the party was going to be whilst I moaned about not wanting to go and the trouble I would get in with my dad once he found out I had gone. The last time I had spoken to her I had been moaning how depressing is that I couldn't have been excited for her just that once.

I really didn't know what I was going to do with myself when I managed to get myself out of this bed out of the house. How was I going to cope when everywhere I looked I was reminded of her? Who would stay up watching reruns of old sitcoms with me? Force me to go to all the lame parties? Force me to go shopping for clothes that I didn't want? Who was going to force me out of the shadows out into the world. If Tanya was here right now she wouldn't put up with my attitude she would rip the duvet away, shove me into the shower and force me out into the world telling me that I needed to stop feeling sorry for myself.

I rolled over and looked at my father, instantly seeing the worry on his face. Worry for me, I was causing his face to scrunch up that way and for the tears to form in his eyes. He had already lost a daughter in Tanya and he probably felt like he was loosing me too. His once brown hair had wisps of grey running through it and he seemed older than I remembered with more wrinkles creasing his face. Every new wrinkle was like a knife in my chest. I was really close to my father after my mother left us when I was 12 we became a team, he was more like a friend than a father, I told him everything, unless it was to do with boys of course because Ew!

"I know your hurting Bella but you can't stay locked up in your room and never leave your bed."

"I know dad, I know but it's just so hard. Everything just reminds me of her." I choked out as tears formed in my eyes. He leant over me and stroked my hair behind my ear.

"I know sweetheart but Tanya wouldn't want you to wallow away in here forever. Maybe you could just take it one step at a time. I'll go downstairs and order a pizza and you get your scrawny ass in the shower and when your done come downstairs and eat with me." he had hit the nail right on the head speaking what I had been thinking seconds earlier.

I took a minute to think it through. I knew Tanya would want me to stop wallowing in self pity and suck it up. Taking my pause as a good sign rather than my usual flat out refusal my dad got up and planted a kiss on my forehead and stood up.

"Come on small steps you'll feel better after a refreshing shower and getting out of this stuffy room."

Not wanting to put my dad through more heartache and deciding a shower was long overdue I decided to comply.

"Okay. A shower does sound good I suppose." I mumbled.

The relief on my dad's face was instant and he turned heading out of my room.

"I'll even get extra cheese just for you." he shouted on his way downstairs.

I got up and grabbed my toiletries and headed to the shower. As I stepped under the spray and I could instantly feel my muscles relax as the sweat and grime was washed away.

Wrapping myself up in a towel I went to the sink to brush my teeth and looked in the mirror. Tanya was stood there looking back at me.

"Bella you have to figure it out, only you can solve it."

Yelping I dropped my toothbrush into the sink foam spraying everywhere as I screamed and spun around but there was no one there. That's when I remembered by declaration at the graveyard to find her killer. How could I have forgotten that? My grief had totally taken over my life leaving me unable to function at all.

"I made you a promise and I'm going to keep it. I will find out who killed you and they will pay for it."

With my dad being the chief of police I had picked up quite a few things over the years from his stories from the cases he has worked sometimes if he was really stumped on a case he would go over it with me asking me for my input seeking a fresh perspective and over time I had gotten quite good at picking up the little things that he overlooked or saw as unimportant that have helped him solve some of the more puzzling cases I would moan that it was his job and want nothing to do with it but now I was thankful for the experience as it would help me now.

With something to focus on I dressed and headed downstairs with a reason to get back out into the real world. This is good it would give me something to focus on as I found my feet again. As I thought about the best way of going about this I realized it would be in my best interest to do this covertly, no one is going to want to confide in the chief of Polices daughter as it is in fear the information would come back to haunt them but being a young girl who hasn't even finished high school people were not going to take me seriously and wouldn't talk to me if they knew the reason I was asking them questions so I would use their preconceived notions of my age to get them to open up to me I would have to make people believe I was just curious and found what they were saying uninteresting that I was just gossiping about the biggest scandal in town. It would probably be best if my dad didn't find out what I was up to either as he would put a stop to it straight away fearing I would meet the same fate as Tanya.

Turning into the living room my dad looked up from the game playing on TV with a small smile obviously very pleased with himself for getting me out of bed and showered.

"Feeling better?"

"Definitely." I replied with a small smile whilst I grabbed a slice of pizza from the coffee table. "Who's playing?"

*

*

*

*

Pulling on my hoodie I walked down the stairs the next morning to see my dad staring at me from the hallway.

"Morning everything okay sweetie?" he asked concerned and obviously a little confused as to why I was up this early and dressed.

"Yeah everything's fine. Thought I'd better start back at school before I miss too much and fail the year. You were right yesterday Tanya wouldn't want me to stay cooped up wallowing." I hoped he wouldn't question me and my sudden change of attitude as he just continued to stare making me really nervous and uncomfortable.

"Dad seriously I'm fine." I smiled with what I hoped was a really convincing smile and didn't just make me look constipated.

"If you say so." He walked over and gave me a quick squeeze. "I love you, have a good day." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Love you too. See ya later." With that I quickly ran out the door before I could change my mind and crawl back into bed.

As I approached the school I could feel my heart rate increase which only got worse as I pulled into the parking lot. I couldn't even look at Tanya's parking space I didn't know what I would find worse, the space still empty or if someone had already claimed the now vacant space. I drove to the farthest space away I could find and sat in my truck with the engine still running. Suddenly feeling extremely exposed my heart rate racing and my breathing shallow I sat there trying to build the courage to turn the engine off and start my school day.

Deciding this was probably a bad idea being here and I wasn't ready to deal with this I decided to head back home. How was I going to sit in my classes and look at Tanya's empty seats all day when I couldn't even park in my usual space?

_BANG BANG BANG_

"Bella!"

Suddenly not alone any more I let out a piercing yelp as I jumped out of my skin, before seeing a familiar face.

"Jazz! For Fuck's sake you scared me to death!" I shouted still shaking.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you jump," and he really did look sorry. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah just a bit on edge today." I mumbled in reply, not wanting to back out now he had seen me and look like a total wimp I turned off the engine and grabbed my bag as he opened my door for me.

"I'm really glad your back Bella, I've missed you." he said as he took my arm and helped me out of my truck, not letting go as we started towards the school entrance.

"Yeah I'm really sorry I didn't reply to any of your calls. My dad said you stopped by a couple of times that was really nice of you." I had been in no fit state for visitors at all my dad had tried to get me to talk to my friends but I wouldn't come out of my room so he always sent them away passing on their messages for me feel better soon and call if I wanted to talk.

"Yeah well I was worried about you… we all were." I gave a small nod in response, feeling bad for any addition pain they went through because of me.

As we approached my first class I felt Jazz stop pulling me to a stop beside him. "If you ever need to talk to anyone know that I am here, okay?" he said making eye contact and holding it trying drive his point home.

I looked into his serious blue eyes seeing in the emotion swimming behind his eyes. "Yeah I know Jazz, thanks."

"I mean it Bella, I know how you are, you like to be all independent but you're not alone, anytime you need me I will be there." Feeling emotional I gave him a quick hug pulling free as soon as I could as I muttered a thanks and ran into the classroom before I could start crying.

I managed to hold it together all morning noting down every little detail of my classes to keep my mind occupied from wandering down dangerous roads. I'd been concentrating on my classes that hard I didn't even realise it was lunch time until the bell rang. This was going to be the first major challenge of the day, sitting at our lunch table with one of the key players missing.

Gathering my books I made my way into the crowded cafeteria trying to ignore the stares I got from everyone I passed. Deciding to skip lunch to avoid the stares as I cued I made my way over to the group. As I approached Emmett suddenly shot to his feet and came over to me. Not knowing what to expect I stood there like a deer caught in headlights before I was swept up into his massive bear hug.

"Bella! I heard you were back today! It's so good to see you again." Jesus anyone would have thought they hadn't seen me in years the way they were all greeting me.

"Hey Em," I choked out struggling to breathe.

"Emmett let the poor girl breathe, you big oaf!" I heard Rosalie scold. I chuckled to myself thankful for Rose's minimal interest in my return I knew helping me escape the claws of Emmett was as emotional as she was going to get with me which was more than ok with me at this point.

"Oh! Sorry Bells." He said smiling sheepishly as he let me go.

"Em, I wanted to say thank you for being there for Charlie." I couldn't express my gratitude enough and I really didn't have the energy or emotional control to even try.

"Don't mention it, you know he's like a dad to me." I just then realised how much this must have been affecting Emmett, his father, my mother's brother died when we were both twelve. My mother had taken it hard and always dreamed of leaving Forks someday so after his death she decided it was time. Her and my father hadn't been getting along for sometime so she wanted to take me and leave. I put up a big fuss not wanting to leave Fork's, my dad, Emmett and all my friends so she eventually agreed to leave me with Charlie. After she left we kind of made our own family with the pieces left, Charlie, my Aunt Lydia, Emmett and me.

In the past two weeks Emmett came over nearly everyday to check on me and my dad but I always stayed locked in my room refusing to let him come in. He would sit and try and get me to talk to him through the door but I never responded to him. He would soon get bored and go downstairs and keep my dad company repeated the whole process the next day.

"I'm sorry about ignoring you as well." I felt really bad that I had shut him out of my life like that when all he wanted to do was be there for me.

"Don't even worry about that you did what you needed to do and you're here now so that's all that matters."

"Thanks Em, you're the best," I gave him a small hug, "love you Emmy bear."

Chuckling he responded the usual way "love you too Hells Bells."

"Okay I've had enough hugs and heart to hearts for one day, anything funny happen whilst I was away?" I asked as I released Emmett and sat down in my usual seat next to Jazz. Noticing I didn't have any food he shoved his tray between us and motioned for me to help myself. Bumping shoulders as thanks I grabbed his apple and took a swig of his soda.

"Oh my god Bella you missed the funniest thing. So we were all sat eating lunch on Monday and the next thing Mike is skidding across the floor on his face…" Emmett paused struggling to breathe through his laughter. "… and then Jessica starts screaming her head off…"

"Oh joy Isabella's back!" I heard a sarcastic voice chant, interrupting Emmett, looking up I saw Edward giving me the evil eye.

"Edward." I greeted in a small voice suddenly finding the apple in my hand the most interesting thing in the world.

I heard him sit down on the other side of Jazz whilst Emmett tried to get back to his story but I wasn't really listening any longer. After a few minutes I realised Edward was still staring at me giving me dirty looks. Now Edward and I have never gotten along but he has never been this openly obvious in his dislike unprovoked. I tried to ignore it but ten minutes later he was still just staring at me.

"Edward?" I asked feeling slightly self conscious as to what he found so offensive about me today.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he suddenly shouted standing abruptly and knocking his chair flying. I could only stare open mouthed at his sudden out burst. Suddenly he spun around and practically ran out of the cafeteria.

What the hell!!

My mind kicked back into gear and finding my strength I got up and ran after him hearing Jazz shouting after me to leave him alone but I needed to know what the hell his problem was.

Catching up with him in the empty corridor I grabbed his arm and he spun around to face me with a crazy look on his face, he was so enrage I took a step back in fear.

"What the hell is your problem Edward?" I shouted before I could chicken out and run away in tears.

"You! You are my problem. You come back here all high and mighty expecting everyone to come rushing over and console you, to bow down at your feet because your best friend died. You didn't even know her, not really if you knew some of the shit she did you would never have been friends with her!"

What? Didn't know her? Of course I knew her!

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I screamed in his face getting really pissed now that he wasn't making any sense.

"This is all your fault! If you had just kept your nose out of our business she never would have fallen out with me and I would have been there to protect her. Instead she was all alone. She died because of you..."

"Wha…"

"I HATE YOU!!"

With that he marched off leaving me standing there open mouthed in shock wishing I could go back to the heart to hearts and hugs from earlier.

**So there you go Bella is back at school, she is still trying to find her feet at the moment before she can think straight enough to start the investigation properly. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Study Buddy

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight though I wish I did they belong to the talented SM **

**Study Buddy**

After my confrontation with Edward the urge to run to my truck and break down was almost overwhelming, I had no idea what he was talking about half the time. Did he know something about Tanya that I didn't and if so and it was as bad as he made out was it bad enough for someone to want to kill her because of it? I felt my chest tighten and my breath started to shorten as I struggled to breathe just as I was about to give in and make a run for it I heard a familiar soothing voice gently calling my name from the direction of the cafeteria.

"Bella… Are you okay?" I heard Jazz hesitantly call sounding like he was afraid of what the answer really was.

Pulling myself together and struggling to get my breathing under control I slowly turned around to face him. As I made eye contact I saw a look of anger cross his face which I presume was for Edward for making me so upset as I'm sure my calm façade was just as see through as it felt.

"Yeah Jazz, I'll be fine thanks." I tried to reassure him knowing it was useless and he would worry about me no matter what I said.

He approached me carefully watching my face carefully probably trying to determine how bad it really was and if I was about to flip out which was a real possibility but one that was slowly being soothed by Jazz's calming influence the closer he got.

When he finally reached me he let out a sigh as he put his arm around my shoulder pulling me into him.

"Come on I'll walk you to class, the bell's about to ring."

Not having the strength to tell him that was unnecessary, I let him guide me through the empty hallways.

The bell still hadn't rang when we reached my class so I took the opportunity to ask him something that had been bugging me for the last 2 weeks ever since the day Tanya died and Jazz was looking down.

"Hey remember the day of Edward's party…" I used that description of the day rather then the other more obvious and painful description "…you were going to tell me or ask me something?" I asked raising my voice at the end making it sound like a question hoping he would get the hint and finally tell me what had him so worried that day.

I heard him make a small gasp and slightly stiffen, so obviously whatever it was wasn't resolved and was still bothering him.

"What was it that was worrying you?" I asked trying to sound reassuring and hoping he would feel comfortable enough to tell me.

"Erm…" he suddenly looked really edgy and was looking at the row of lockers lining the hallways avoiding my curious eyes. "… Ha, yeah that. Erm… look… that really doesn't matter in light of what has happened. I forgot all about it anyway."

I looked closely at his face, his eyes flickered towards me before quickly looking away again.

"Jazz… it obviously still matters. What's wrong? Remember earlier, you said I could always talk to you? Well that goes both ways. I'm your friend and in light of what has happened you're probably the best friend I have and you can tell me anything I'm not going to judge you."

Despite my words he still looked extremely uncomfortable still looking anywhere but at me before he took a deep breathing seemingly to gather his strength and looked down at me.

"Bella I still want to talk to you about it but now really isn't the time. I promise I will tell you but I just need some time first please just give me some time… Please?" I could see I wasn't going to get any answers and I was just making him uncomfortable so for now I would let him work things out himself and wait for him to come to me when he's ready.

"Sure… I guess I can do that. Just know I'm here whenever you're ready."

His expression switched from pleading to grateful and I knew I had done the right thing not to push him on this. He would come find me when he felt he could.

"Thanks… Oh and I was thinking you must have missed a lot while you were gone and I thought maybe I could come by and help you catch up on what you missed?" What did I do to deserve these people in my life first Emmett comes over everyday to talk to my door and now Jazz wants to help me catch up. I couldn't let him do that and take time from his own studies I wasn't worth the trouble. It would take me longer but I'd be able to cope by myself.

"Jazz… you don't nee…" I started to protest.

"No I want to." And I could see he was serious and I wouldn't hear the end of it until I gave in and accepted his offer. Deciding it wasn't worth the grieve trying to get him to see reason and seeing this as an opportunity to try and ease some of his worries for me I decided to take him up on his offer.

"Okay… I guess I could use some help." I agreed.

His entire face lit up as if I had just told him I was getting him a puppy, well probably not he's a man, maybe like I told him I was getting him a stripper although he didn't really seem the type for strippers but what do I know. He was really fucking happy anyway.

"That's great. You want to start tonight?" he asked.

Seeing this as an opportunity to keep my mind off the other issues in my life I decided to agree just as the bell rang and the halls started to fill with people rushing to class.

"Okay come around five and I'll cook you your tea as thanks." I shouted over the sounds of the crowd, it was the least I could do if he was giving up his spare time to help me catch up.

"Sounds good, see ya later!" with that he was lost in the horde of students.

Once school finally finished and I made it home I threw some potatoes in the oven and got some steak out of the freezer to defrost for tea. Climbing up stairs and throwing my bag in the corner of my room I grabbed my laptop turning it on. It was time to think about the facts I already had before I started to dig around looking for details that could help me narrow down the search.

I climbed onto my bed sitting up against the headboard and opened a new document typing the word suspects at the top of the page. Sighing I thought back onto the information I had.

The first person that came to mind was Edward, there seemed to be a lot of facts pointing in his direction. First Jazz couldn't find Edward the night Tanya was murdered. So where was he? It was his party he should have been easy to find as he greeted his guests and made sure everyone was having a good time. Edward prided his self on his 'kick ass' parties and would want to make sure it was going off with a bang. Secondly, Edward said that it was my fault she fell out with him. So were they arguing again the night she was murdered? They did have some massive arguments but I had never known them to get physical and as much as I hated Edward he always treated most women with respect, me being the only exception to that point.

Another thing Edward said that stuck out was; that I didn't really know Tanya and would never be her friend if I knew some of the things she did. Did she do something really bad that pissed Edward off that made him snap? Or did she piss off someone else?

Either way I guess I had my first suspect.

Edward.

Anyone else?

I sat there a while staring at my bedroom wall trying to think of anything that has happened that may indicate someone knew something but it was hard to fight my way through the cloud of grief, suddenly dawned on me.

Why was Jake at Tanya's funeral?

I had been friends with Jake since I was a child, we had grown up together but when I started high school we drifted apart. Kids from the reservation and Fork's students were bitter enemies, the popular kids of Forks and the 'La Push gang' from the reservation were constantly getting into brawls. Recently Jake had taken over as leader of the gang as the kids of the La Push gang seemed to respect him due to his grandfather being the last official tribe leader. As a result the rumours and rivalry got between us meaning Jake and I had drifted apart as soon as I started high school.

Given that Tanya moved to town once I was in high school and as far as I knew had never spoken to Jake why was he at her funeral? He was dressed in mourning clothes and watching over the funeral looking devastated like he should have been stood grieving over her coffin with the rest of us. What was there connection?

Jake

He was hiding something and I was going to find out what it was.

Just as I finished writing down the reasons for my suspicions I heard someone knocking at the door. I quickly saved and closed down the document so Jazz wouldn't see it when we started working and rushed downstairs to greet him.

"Hey!" he greeted as he smiled.

"Hey, come in." Jazz had changed his clothes since school and his wavy blonde hair looked like it had just been washed. As he walked past me towards the kitchen I couldn't help smell his warm spicy scent.

"Can I get you a drink?" I asked walking past him and opening the fridge.

"Sure you got any coke?" scanning the shelves I grabbed him his drink and poured it into a glass before handing it over.

"Your dad not home?" he asked sounding nervous for some strange reason.

"No he's working evenings all this week so I'm glad for the company really." I answered.

A look passed over his face but was gone before I could name it.

"Take a seat and I'll get dinner ready." I gestured to the tiny kitchen table in the corner.

"Don't you want any help?" he offered but I was really particular about how I did things in the kitchen and he would just get in the way and besides I was supposed to be cooking for him as thanks for helping me catch up, what would be the point in him helping me cook as it would kind of defeat the purpose of me cooking to begin with.

"No thanks everything's done I just need to cook the steak." I replied trying to sound cool about it hoping he wouldn't push to help.

Nodding he took a seat watching me start the gas cooker and heat the frying pan. As it started smoking I carefully placed the steak in to cook, careful not to burn myself as that would be really fucking embarrassing and something that I would probably do.

"How do you like your steak?" I asked not looking away from what I was doing.

"However you're having yours is fine." Trying to be polite as always good thing I already knew.

I quickly made a salad flipping the steaks over when I needed and I grabbed two plates from the top cupboard and took the potatoes out of the oven before placing the salad in the middle of the table. Moving back over to the steaks I removed them from the pan. Perfect!

Grabbing a drink for myself I took the food over to Jazz. I could see his eyes glazing over in anticipation. Smiling slyly to myself I placed his plate down.

"Bella… this looks… oh my god." I was feeling pretty pleased with myself he had obviously heard about my cooking skills. After my mom left I made sure I learnt how to cook as my dad was hopeless. I remember going round to my Aunt Lydia's house and begging her to teach me, she was more than happy to as it took her mind off my Uncle Peter's death. She taught me everything she knew but I wanted to know more so over the years have bought endless cook books and can cook almost anything now.

"You haven't even tried it yet." I laughed as I joined him and sat down.

Without another word he grabbed his knife and fork he dug in.

"Oh my god this is amazing. Hands down the best meal I've ever had and it's cooked just the way I like."

"Jazz you're going to give me a complex if you carry on." I chuckled beside I already knew I was good it was the only thing I was good at.

We soon settled into an easy conversation and ate our meals which didn't take long to finish. Placing down his knife and fork Jazz thanked me again.

"Seriously it's the least I can do if you're going to help me catch up."

He looked up and caught my eye.

"Don't be silly I care about you I want to help." We stayed locked in each other's eyes and his words seamed to have an edge like he wanted to say more. Suddenly his face shifted and he stood up taking his plate to the sink.

After he helped me wash up I lead him upstairs so we could start studying but with every step that took me closer to my room I felt my nerves escalating. I couldn't shake this weird feeling that was settling over me that I couldn't name. I had, had Jazz in my room numerous times in the past but today felt different and I had no idea why.

As I entered my room I felt Jazz pause at the entrance turning around I saw that he looked nervous too. What the fuck? Trying to shake it off I heading for my desk grabbing my bag along the way. Getting my books out and the huge pile of assignments I needed to catch up on I settled into my desk chair. Out the corner of my eye I saw Jazz take a nervous look around the room before slowly making his way to sit on the edge of my bed looking very uncomfortable.

"So where do you want to start first, Maths or Science?"

Jazz visibly relaxed and we settled into an easy rhythm quickly forgetting the tension was ever there.

*

*

*

*

The next day at school was more or less the same as the day before I immersed myself into taking my notes to avoid the pain of Tanya's absence and kept to myself as I walked down the hallways trying to ignore the stares and whispers which were only made worse by my public confrontation with Edward yesterday. Thankfully people only heard what was said in the cafeteria and the specifics from the hallway were still unknown and I was not looking forward to a possible repeat performance, steeling myself I entered the cafeteria noticing immediately that Edward wasn't at the table but he was always the last in so that didn't really give me much comfort.

Deciding to brave the cue today I grabbed some lunch trying to block out the voices around me not wanting to know what people thought about me before joining my friends.

As I approached Jazz looked up and gave me a warm smile, moving his tray out of my way as I took my usual seat next to him.

"Hey," I greeted aiming at the table but only looking at Jazz.

"Hey." He replied accompanied with his lazy smile which made my heart flutter.

Whoa. Where the fuck did that come from? Seriously what is wrong with me lately?

Trying to ignore it I turned my attention to the rest of the people at the table but with Edward not here and Tanya, well you know there was only Rose and Emmett left and they were too busy giving each other goo goo eyes to even notice I had joined the table so I picked up my sandwich and tried to look busy, avoiding looking over at Jazz who I could feel still watching me.

"Where's Edward today?" Rose suddenly asked turning to look at her brother. Oh so she did know there were other people here then.

"Dunno I haven't seen or heard from him since it kicked off yesterday dinner." He mumbled the last part looking down, afraid of my getting made or upset I don't know.

"Oh well, he always was a moody bastard." She replied turning back to make the eyes at Emmett again.

Edward wasn't here? I know he was upset but he needed to keep on top of things at school. Edward had transferred here at the beginning of the year after getting kicked out of his old boarding school in Chicago. He had been under scrutiny from all the teachers from day one after the rumours started flying for the reason as to why he was expelled. A few of them would jump at the chance to see him kicked out so he needed to stay in everyone's good books. I didn't know the official reason as to why he was expelled as he wouldn't tell anyone but the rumours were numerous for things like burning down his dorm to getting the Dean's daughter pregnant to beating someone up so bad they were paralyzed.

Now as much as I hated Edward I knew that deep down he couldn't be a bad person or Tanya would never have gone out with him so I found the rumours hard to believe but whatever he had done must have been serious for him to keep it to himself.

I could feel someone watching me and looked up to see Jasper studying me closely.

"You okay today? You haven't really spoken much." He asked, he was seriously starting to bug me when he kept asking me if I was okay, I mean how many different ways are there for saying your fine.

"I'm fine you don't need to worry about me Jazz. Seriously." I smiled to help make my point.

"If you say so… Is it okay for me to come over again to tonight?" he asked, anyone would think I was helping him the way he asked if he could come over.

"Of course it is. Same time?"

"Sure thing." He smiled

Over the next week I found a comfortable routine, my days would pass by more or less the same, Edward never showed up at school and Jazz would come to my house every night to keep me company while my dad was at work and we would study together. A couple of nights we wouldn't be in the mood and would put a movie on in the living room, usually some bad action film that we would make fun of. Jazz never told me what had been bothering him but I had promised him time so I didn't bother him, I knew I would find out sooner or later.

I kept my eyes and ears open for any information about Tanya but nothing came up, I wasn't surprised what with my main suspect not coming to school and no one hearing from him but as soon as he is back I'm going to press him for information. Knowing Edward he wouldn't want to talk abut it especially to me so I would have to be careful on how I approached things with him and take my time, gathering bits and pieces as he let them slip.

As for my other main suspect I was still building up the courage to go and see him. I was unsure how my sudden reappearance in his life would be taken as we haven't spoken in so long. My dad it still best friends with his dad and goes over often so I would have to find a way to get my dad to take me along and not let my appearance be suspicious and see what I could find out.

Monday came around and I was feeling good about myself I had finally caught up on the 2 missing weeks of school and I was gaining my focus back the pain in chest not as bad when I thought about Tanya. Looking forward to seeing Jazz after the weekend I entered the cafeteria Monday lunch to find Edward sitting at the table watching me enter with a smirk on his face.

**Sorry that there has been little Edward so far but that's about to change**

**Please review**


	4. Lab Partners

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight though I wish I did they belong to the talented SM **

**Lab Partners**

Taking a deep breath I looked down and joined the lunch cue avoiding eye contact with the table deciding I needed to take this time to compose myself and come up with a game plan. Edward had looked pretty happy with himself when I first saw him at the table, if he wasn't going to let our confrontation bother him then neither was I and if I was going to get anywhere in finding Tanya's murderer and get Edward to talk to me then I couldn't let little things like this bother me.

Paying for my lunch I heading over to the table making sure to keep my head up, concentrating on keeping my appearance as confident as possible so as not to give Edward any more ammo than he already possessed. Greeting the group I took my usual place and started eating my lunch ignoring Edward's usual glare.

"Hey Bella, I was just telling the guys about the film we watched the other night and how much it sucked ass." Jazz laughed looking slightly uneasy stuck sitting between me and Edward, who was still giving me dirty looks, seriously what the hell had I done to him? Anyone would think I had just killed his dog from the look he was giving me.

"What's the deal between you two anyway?" Edward suddenly asked as he smirked at me raising his brows suggestively, I knew that this was heading anywhere but good.

"What the hell does that mean?" I snapped and as soon as I said it I knew I had walked right into his trap, damn that mouth of mine it seemed to have a mind of it's own when I was around Edward.

"You know exactly what I mean. You two fucking?" he asked with his usual smirk still plastered on his face just begging me to wipe it off, and boy was my hand just itching to wipe it off with a knuckle sandwich.

"Wha…?" I tried to ask before he started again.

"Don't even try to play dumb." He looked over at Jazz, "I rang your house every night last week and the answer was always the same… 'He's over at Bella's'." the last part was said in almost a singsong voice, mockingly.

I was still sitting horror struck, mouth open catching fly's with his accusations and the way he was going about accusing us. If he was so interested then why didn't he just ask why did he need to make a scene. He started to open his mouth to say something else when I saw Jazz tense up out of the corner of my eye, I looked knowing he thought it had gone far enough and was going to step in before Edward could say anything else.

"For Fuck's sake Edward, Shut the fuck up! I am your best friend and I tried to call you whilst you were off school but you never fucking answered your phone and your not the only one that has lost someone Bella is in pain and I have been there for her because I am her friend now get your head out of your ass and look around you, your not the only one grieving and your words and actions hurt people!"

I was speechless I had never heard Jazz say so much in one go and from the look on Edward's face he was just as stunned as me. He looked over at me and then back to Jazz, his face just expressing complete shock. Knowing he had stepped over the line in Jazz's book to make him step in like that he looked down before muttering whatever.

With that he stood up and walked out the room I think I heard pussy whipped in there and from the look on Jazz's face I think he heard it too because he blew out a deep breath before looking over at me. I looked over at Rose and Emmett who had been silent for the entire exchange both with the same shocked expression on their faces as what I was probably wearing before I looked back at Jazz whose expression was only one of anger at Edward and worry for me.

"I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have gone off like that but he has to know he can't treat people that way."

I grabbed his hand "Jazz I love spending time with you but I don't want to come between you and Edward. He's your best friend and he is in pain at the moment that's why he's lashing out," as much as I loved spending time with Jazz I would never want to be the reason for a falling out between him and Edward they were usually really close and I hated seeing them at odds with each other.

"Your right, I know. I'll talk to him and make sure he knows that just because I'm your friend doesn't mean I'm any less his but he can't keep taking everything out on you." Jazz looked really serious and I didn't want to push him anymore fearing I would only make things worse if he felt I was trying to justify Edward's behaviour when all I wanted was for everyone to get along. Instead of arguing further I sighed and went back to my lunch deciding to change the subject.

"Emmett, my dad wanted me to invite you and Aunt Lydia over this week for dinner if you fancy it." His face lit up as he smiled breaking out his adorable dimples.

"It's about time, you have no idea how much I have missed your cooking Bells!" he cheered.

"You know you're always welcome over Em."

"I know but I didn't want you to feel crowded." He replied quietly. I was shocked he felt that way I had really missed having him around the house the last couple of weeks I know I treated him poorly at first but I thought he knew that as soon as I came back to school that I wouldn't shut him out any more and besides my dad's stock of fish had skyrocketed without Em eating us out of house and home.

"Don't be silly… Rose, Jazz why don't you come along as well and we can make a night of it?"

All three nodded and smiled at me and I was glad the tension from earlier had dissipated but I couldn't help but feel that a lot more drama was on its way where Edward was concerned.

*

*

*

*

Not letting the drama from lunch bring me down I managed to salvage my mood for the rest of the day. That is until I walked into my last class to see Edward sitting at my desk which is totally unacceptable. What is he even doing in this class?

Edward must have heard me march over as he looked up from doodling, he looked around probably wondering why I was walking his way as his expression was one of confusion.

"What the fuck are you doing sitting at my desk Edward?" I demanded through gritted teeth.

"Oh Shit! This is your desk? You have got to be fucking kidding me!" he huffed, his eyes darting around the room quickly before settling back on me. I continued to stare at him trying to control my erratic breathing, waiting for him to answer my question.

"I had to change one of my classes which then clashed with Biology so they had to transfer me to this class." He said in a rush.

"So why the fuck are you sat at my desk?" I demanded again still not understanding what his problem was and why he wasn't moving.

"Look around Bella, this is the only empty seat!" he explained, defeated.

I took a quick glance around the room seeing that he was right and it was indeed the only available seat in the class. Just then Mr Banner walked in and went about starting the lesson so with an angry sigh I sat in the seat next to my new lab partner and it was just my luck that we were doing an experiment today and had to work in pairs. Could this get any worse?

Once we were told to start I looked over at Edward to see he was staring at me and looking very unhappy.

"What?" I asked when he didn't look away.

"Nothing," he muttered looking down.

I went to grab the microscope but Edward grabbed it before I could, pulling over to his side of the table, placing the card we were given into it before looking into the eye piece not saying a word to me. I was just about to complain about him hogging the microscope when he started talking.

"I'm sorry about how I went off today and what I said at lunch it's none of my business what you and Jazz get up to." He muttered.

"Nothing is going on with me and Jazz, he has been helping me catch up with school from when I was off that's all." I replied stiffly looking down at my hands not seeing why I was explaining myself but for some reason needing him to know.

He reached over and grabbed the answer sheet making me jump with the sudden movement before he started writing down the answers. We sat in silence for a while as he worked, I wanted to contribute to the work but was afraid of breaking the little truce we seemed to be in so I let him carry on.

"He likes you, you know?" he muttered absently.

"Who Jazz? Of course he likes me were friends."

"He likes you more than as I friend." He replied quietly still not looking at me and working on the paper.

I sat there quietly not really knowing what to say and why Edward wanted to talk about it me and Jazz. In the last 4 months Edward and I hadn't spoken more than 2 words to each other unless it was a jab or an insult and here we were lab partners, talking about Jazz's feelings for me. I suppose Jazz was a reasonable subject for us to talk about as he was the only thing that the two of us had in common but I didn't want to talk about Jazz's feeling towards me as it was uncomfortable and not something I wanted to discuss with dickhead of the year.

I suddenly realized that this was perfect, Edward was my lab partner, meaning we were going to be forced together an hour a day. If I could just keep a handle on my temper and not set him off then maybe I could try and gain his trust, get him to believe we could actually be friends and get the information out of him that I needed to help me solve Tanya's murder. I knew that it was going to take time to get him to openly talk to me about anything that would be useful as he really didn't like me and if I had learnt anything about the blow out last week it was that I was missing vital information about Tanya that Edward did not like and so it would be easy for me to step on a landmine with my questions resulting in Edward shutting me completely out. I needed him to want to talk to me. I needed to become his confidant. Jesus fucking Christ I think I need a drink this is going to be fucking torture.

Deciding I had to change the subject I grabbed the microscope and question paper out from under Edward's nose.

"Hey, watch it you nearly took my fucking eye out." He snapped.

And the charming man we all know and love is back in the building people.

"Well if you didn't hog the fucking thing I might be able to look for myself without having to 'nearly taking your fucking eye out'." I laughed I thought I heard him mumble something about you should be fucking grateful but decided to ignore him and went about answering some of the questions.

We were the first to finish after Edward checked all my answers to make sure they were right. Of course they are fucking right I'm not a dumbass but I let him have his way and settled for a smug smirk when he realised they were indeed all correct. He went back to his doodling while I tried to make myself look busy until the bell rang.

After a while I looked up to see him concentrating on his work and took the opportunity to admire his face undetected. As much as I hated the arrogant bastard I had to admit he was beautiful. His hair was a deep copper which was always untamed making it look sexy as hell especially when he ran his hands through it and he had the deepest emerald eyes you will ever see in your life. If he kept his mouth shut you could drown in his eyes for days and his body was perfect, toned just right from all the sports he participated in at school, you could see his arms and chest were muscular from when he worked out and played football. He was perfect and he knew it meaning he was a jackass.

It hadn't always been this way between Edward and I, we used to actually get along before I got to know the real him. I was the first person he made friends with at the beginning of the year. He was shy, kept to himself and seemed really interested in being my friend. Tanya was throwing me a party for my birthday and I invited Edward along. Everyone was throwing shots down my neck and next thing I was waking up in my bed running for the bathroom throwing up the contents of my stomach. The next time I saw Edward he was cold and distant and started dating Tanya a couple of days later and I never saw the shy, polite boy I first met again he had morphed into a totally different person.

I heard a throat clearing and looked up to see that Edward had noticed me still staring at him but before I could make up an excuse as to why I was staring the bell rang so I decided to make a run for the door.

*

*

*

*

Jazz came round later at the usual time and once I had him well fed we settled in the living room to watch one of Jazz's new DVD's he had bought over the weekend. Both of us curled up on opposite ends of the sofa.

"So… Edward apologized to me for what happened at lunch." I told him so he knew that Edward wasn't being a complete prick to me still.

Jazz turned to face me with a look of surprise on his face. "Oh yeah? Well I managed to catch him at the end of dinner and we got things straightened out but I never thought he would have apologized… When did you see him?"

"Ha well it turns out he had to move some classes and now he's my new lab partner." I look of pure shock and horror swept over Jazz's face, god only knows the arguments he could see waiting to happen between the two of us if we were forced to be around each other unguarded for long periods of time.

"Holy crap… seriously?" He asked confused.

"Well I wasn't happy about it at all but there's no other seat available in class and he did apologize and then he was reasonably civil for the rest of class… he even did most of the work."

"What has the world come to, my two favourite people getting along for a whole hour. My God!" he made an exaggerated fist at his chest and closed his eyes, ever the dramatist.

"Ha ha. Shut up we're missing the film." I laughed smacking him lightly on his arm.

After the movie finished Jazz decided it was time for him to go home I was walking him to the door when he paused suddenly and I almost walked into the back of him. He turned around slowly and my heart started to beat rapidly when I saw the expression on his face, he looked scared.

"What wrong?" I asked alarmed.

"Erm nothing… I just… I wanted to ask you something. Well I've wanted to ask you something for a long time now but it wasn't the right time but now I think it might be at least I hope it is and I'm not too soon and your still you know…" Okay now I was really worried he was not making any sense at all and was starting to freak me the hell out.

"Jazz you're rambling you said you have wanted to ask me something for a long time? Is this about whatever you wanted to talk about at Edward's party?" I hedged hoping I was right and hadn't brought up the subject for no reason.

He gave a small nod which I was thankful for because this secret had been bugging the shit out of me. Every time he opened his mouth I expected him to tell me and I had been conjuring up some weird and wonderful things he wanted to tell me. Most of them completely stupid, like he was gay or joining the circus or the worse thing he was dying and I was going to loose the person I was most close to all over again.

"Okay…" I said slowly. When he still didn't ask what ever it was I decided to give him a bit of encouragement. "Jazz it's just me, whatever it is just ask."

"Okay you're right, I'm being stupid… Bella… would you like to go the cinema with me sometime this week?"

I stood there in silence processing what he had just said, this was one of the other scenarios I had conjured up and I had been thinking about a lot about what I would say especially after Edward had told me Jazz was interested in more than friendship earlier today but I'd been having trouble coming up with an answer if he did ask me. We had been spending all our time together the last couple of weeks and I felt I could talk to him about almost anything, he was an amazing person and I did find him attractive but could I see us as more than just friends…

Jazz mistook my silence as a bad sign because he started rambling again. "We could just go as friends if you want… I mean if you don't want to go that's fine it doesn't have to be a date… I just thought that…" I looked up to see the fear on his face that I was about to freak out and reject him and decided I owed it to myself and him to see if this could go further than friendship. Realizing my silence was torturing the poor boy I blurted out my answer cutting him off mid sentence.

"I'd love to go… Of course I'll go with you, how about Wednesday night."

The biggest brightest smile swept over his face as I agreed and the relief was obvious.

"Yeah Wednesday's good." He quickly made his way over to the door and ran off into the night probably scared I was about to change my mind, I just hoped that wasn't the case and I hadn't just spoilt everything by agreeing to go on a date with him.

**There we go. Is Bella going to change her mind or will it develop into something more? You'll have to wait and see. **


	5. Case Files

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated but it's been a bit crazy but hopefully I can keep updating at a regular pace from now on. **

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight though I wish I did they belong to the talented SM **

**Case Files**

After tidying the mess we had made in the living room watching the movie I decided to call my dad and check what time he would be home so I could make him some dinner for when he got in from work. I'm the best daughter in the world I know. Seeing the phone was missing from the cradle I proceeded to undo all my hard work and wreck the living room looking for the cordless phone. After scouring every room downstairs and still coming up empty I gave in and headed upstairs to use the phone in my dad's room that he had beside his bed for when he was called in the middle of the night to emergencies.

As I picked up the phone it slipped out of my hand, me being the klutz that I am and it fell to the floor. As I picked it up I noticed a tan folder peeking out from under my dad's bed. Curiosity got the best of me and I picked it up to have a look, praying to god that I hadn't found his secret stash of porn or something equally disturbing.

"Please don't be porn, please don't be porn." I chanted as I opened the folder, peeking out of one eye.

Letting out a gasp I dropped the folder to the floor and the contents scattered. It was Tanya's case file, what it was doing under my fathers bed I have no idea. I'd been thinking of a way to get my hands on this all week and kept coming up empty as I knew he would be keeping it locked up at the station but obviously I was wrong as here it was now scattered all over the floor due to my shock.

I bent down and gathered it all back up hoping my dad wouldn't notice if the pages were out of order. Once the pages were back in the folder I sat in the middle of my dad's bed and tried to prepare myself to look but I was scared shitless at what I would find.

"You need to do this if you want to get anywhere in this case Bella. You can do it just don't linger on the fact that it's talking about Tanya." I mumbled to myself. Taking a deep breathe I opened the folder to the first page and with a yelp flipped to the next. As seeing pictures of a dead Tanya wouldn't help me pretend the files were about someone else and I really wasn't ready to have those images seared into my brain just yet.

Bracing myself I looked at the next page and saw it was the coroner's report, according to the paper the official cause of death was trauma to the skull with a blunt object. I already knew this much from snips of conversations I had overheard from my dad. They knew straightaway she was hit over the head, they searched the house from top to bottom but whatever it was that was used to kill her was no where to be found. Reading on I saw there was also bruising around her throat which suggested someone had tried to strangle her before she died.

I fought back a sob as images of Tanya trying to fight her attacker off filled my thoughts, her panicked face as her attacker grasped her throat trying to strangle her, squeezing the life out of her. Maybe she managed to escape their grasp only to be hit over the head by the nearest object the attacker found.

Reading on I saw that the coroner had written that she had, had intercourse not long before her death but there was no lingering evidence as to who it was with as she had just been in the shower before her attack. They had highlighted that she probably hadn't been raped as there was no bruising that indicated that the intercourse wasn't consensual.

So she had been with someone after school. Even though she wasn't raped doesn't mean that who ever she was with didn't hurt her afterwards and who ever she was with was the last person we know of that saw her alive and no one has come forward saying they saw her after school which instantly makes them a suspect. Now the most obvious candidate would be Edward but I know he must have been busy getting the party arranged and he also said that they had fallen out and he blamed me that he wasn't there to save her. So had they fallen out after they had sex or was she with someone else? If she was with someone else does Edward know about it? If he did was he angry enough to kill her over it?

This was just making my head hurt. Either Edward was the last person to see her alive and hadn't come forward or she was seeing someone else who hadn't come forward either.

I realised that this could get complicated and I didn't want to miss anything while I had the chance, so quickly made my way into my room with the folder and sat at my desk taking out my laptop and entered all the new information I was finding so I could compare it all later.

The next document was the police report I quickly scanned through it looking for the important details. Ah here we go there were no signs of breaking and entering now I have been to Tanya's house plenty of times over the years and that place is like Fort Knox her dad is some big time business man and they are loaded I mean swimming pool in the back yard, home cinema in the basement, ensuite in every bedroom. Loaded! The house had a top of the range security system, high walls surrounding the property, electric gates on the driveway and the alarm system was hooked up to every window and door. This made it seem that Tanya trusted who ever it was that attacked her.

I quickly typed out this information then moved on to estimated time of death. The last time someone had admitted to seeing Tanya was a bunch kids at school who saw her leaving the school parking lot at the end of school around 15:45 and her body wasn't discovered until her father came home with her sister at 20:00.

Suddenly I heard a car pull up outside that sounded like my dad's cruiser. Panicking I looked over at the clock next to my bed.

"Shit!"

It was just after 10:00 it was definitely my dad back from work. I scrambled to put all the documents back in the folder and ran back to my dad's room as I heard him come in through the front door.

"Bells, I'm home are you still up?" he called loud enough that I would hear if I was awake but not to loud to wake me if I was asleep.

I shoved the file back under his bed as I heard him start up the stairs.

"Fuck!" I hissed quietly looking around the room, for what I have no idea. Maybe somewhere to hide… no bad idea definitely didn't want to spend the night hiding in the closet or something.

"Jesus! Bella you scared the crap out of me." my dad exclaimed as he entered his room.

"Oh hey dad." I squeaked. Yes I actually squeaked, smooth I know.

"What are you up to?" he asked looking like he was ready to switch into cop mode. I actually expected him to sit me on the bed turn off the light and interrogate me with a torch shining in my eyes.

I fumbled behind me relaxing as I finally found what I was searching for.

"I couldn't find the phone downstairs. Hence why it looks like a blizzard has swept though the house, so I was going to use the phone from here." I explained holding the phone out in front of my like I had it the whole time.

He seemed to believe me and chuckled. "Yeah sorry Hun I think I had in the kitchen last, you know what I'm like, I never can remember to put the damn thing back in its place."

"Right well I'll get out of your hair, have you eaten or would you like me to see what I can whip up?" I asked edging towards the door.

"No I'm good; we ordered food to the station." He answered as he eyed my obvious escape.

"Alright, night!" with that I ran, actually ran back to my room and surprisingly enough I didn't fall down the stairs on my way past.

*

*

*

*

Tuesday came and went with nothing to report, Edward was his usual jackass self all day, ignoring my presence unless we had to speak. Then before I knew it, it was Wednesday and I had a date with Jasper later that day.

From the second I woke up in the morning I was a nervous wreck, it was D day, either our relationship would evolve into something else or we could possibly be ruining our friendship. Having not really made any concrete plans on time and place I decided I had better make myself presentable for school encase he wanted to go out straight after school, knowing we would have to be back early as it was a school night.

I grabbed a quick shower and blow dried my hair, I never wore makeup to school and didn't want to draw any attention to myself so threw some makeup in my bag to take with me and put on later if I needed it. Then I looked in my wardrobe for something to wear, it had to be practical for school and again I didn't want people asking me questions about why I was dressed up. I decided to wear skinny jeans with a fancy pink strappy top with a plain grey hoodie over the top. If I didn't take my hoodie off no one would know I was dressed up underneath, clever I know. I finished off my outfit with the same shoes as yesterday and a beaded black bracelet which I was going to also keep hidden from view under the hoodie.

As I started packing my school bag I realised it probably wasn't suitable to take on a date as it was ugly and huge so I dumped the contents on my bed and found out my big shoulder bag that was a bit more girly than the huge old black rucksack I usually took. Now I know your wondering why I'm going to such lengths to keep my outfit under wraps and its not that I want to keep the date a secret I just don't want us to be under the spot light and add more pressure from everyone else's expectations. It was none of their business and I didn't know what was going to happen tonight and didn't want to be influenced by everyone else's opinions.

With a final glance in the mirror I headed out to school.

Since Jazz had asked me out on a date I hadn't really spoken much to him. Yesterday at lunch we just acted like nothing was different and we ignored the situation completely. I wasn't sure if he had mentioned our date to anyone but I was guessing he hadn't or I would have been on the receiving end of an interrogation from my friends and he didn't come round last night to study as his mom had insisted he eat at least one meal there this week.

I took my usual seat at lunch next to Jazz not quite knowing how to act towards him with other people at the table so I decided to play it cool and just nodded my head as greeting and sat down to eat my lunch pretending not to feel the tension between us. I was half way through my lunch when I saw Jazz watching me out of the corner of my eye. Picking up my soda to distract my self I turned to talk to Emmett when I felt Jazz lean into me just as I took a swig of my drink. Surprised by his proximity I jumped out of my skin and sprayed myself with the soda that was previously in my mouth, panicking and trying to clean up I knocked my soda over as I tried to put it down, spilling it all over my hoodie.

"Shit!"

At this point everyone on the table except Jazz was in hysterics but for me it was just another day as a klutz. I could feel my face burning in embarrassment, most of the drink had ended up on my hoodie so I quickly pulled it off before it could soak through. I was just pulling it up over my head when I heard a unified gasp and then silence. Wondering what the hell had happened to warrant that reaction I pulled my hoodie off and looked around the table seeing everyone was staring at me with open mouths.

"What the fuck is wrong with everyone? Do I have something in my teeth?" I asked nervously.

"Do you have something you want to tell us?" Rose finally asked.

Just then Edward sauntered over and gasped like everyone else just had.

"Whoa! Who knew Bella had boobs?" he asked with a smirk.

What? I looked down and realised I was dressed for my date with Jasper. Fuck me!

"Oh this? What's the big deal? I didn't have any clean t-shirts." I muttered trying to sound like it was no big deal it might have worked if they weren't so perceptive.

"What's with the bracelet then? I've known you all your life and you never wear jewellery." Emmett asked bewildered and way too suspicious for my liking. I really couldn't see a way out of this without coming clean, they would know I was lying if I made something up.

I could see Jazz out of the corner of my eye, he was looking at a mark on the table as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Edward was still staring at me with a weird expression on his face that I couldn't for the live of me place, whilst Emmett and Rose were looking at me with matching smug, expectant faces.

"Fine! Fine! Okay! I'm going out with Jasper tonight and didn't know if I would have time to go home and get ready after school so wore my outfit under my hoodie. Happy now!"

I looked around the table, they were still all staring at me with the exception of Jasper who was still studying the table. Edward's expression had turned to one of disbelief whilst Emmett and Rose were still wearing matching expressions only this time one of shock. I sat there fidgeting waiting for someone to say something 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…

"Like a date?"

"What do you mean going out with Jasper?"

"You're dating?"

They all shouted at once. What was so interesting with the god damn table, Jasper was still studying it. Guess I was on my own. I am going to make him fucking pay for leaving me to fend for myself.

"Yes like a date… I'm going out with Jasper after school… No were not dating… well kinda… I don't know… maybe… Jasper?"

They went back to silence and I braced myself for the next onslaught of questions. I could see them thinking this through before they could hit me again with questions. I kicked Jasper under the table HARD. His head snapped up and he met my gaze as I nodded my head in the direction of our friends. My kick must have done the job as he looked over at them. As he looked up to meet Edward's gaze Edward turned and walked out the room without another word. With that Jasper turned to face Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum.

"Guys can you stop it with the staring your freaking me out." He exclaimed. "Yes me and Bella are going out on a date tonight, it's our first and we don't need you two freaking us out with the staring… and questioning that I can see your about to start…. Okay… so just give us some space so we can figure this out for ourselves."

About Freaking time Nim Rod!

Emmett and Rose simultaneously sighed and turned to each other and started a conversation between themselves. I swear those two spend way too much time together what's with the synchronisation. Seriously that shit is just creepy.

Jasper turned to face me and spoke quietly so we wouldn't be over heard.

"Sorry about that… I didn't know what you wanted them to know so thought it was best to let you say what you felt comfortable with. I didn't mean to let you face the wolves alone…. And that kick is going to leave a serious bruise, by the way." He chuckled.

"Yeah well you deserved it, be thankful it was only your leg I kicked." I laughed, having forgiven him already.

"I'm glad you came prepared I should have told you we were leaving straight from school but I'm an idiot." He whispered leaning in closer, so I could feel his breath fan across my face as he spoke.

"Yes you are an idiot but I didn't ask for any details either so I'm an idiot as well…. I need to go sort out my jumper before class but I'll meet you in the parking lot after school if that's okay?" I asked.

"Okay, I'll see you then." He said with a cheeky little smile and a twinkle in his eye. I stood to leave ignoring the looks from Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum and went to try and salvage my jumper in the toilets.

*

*

*

*

Before I knew it I was walking into my last class of the day. My hoodie was firmly in place covering my pink strappy top as everywhere I went in that thing I got stared at. Yes people I know I look retarded wearing a pink frilly top to school, move along no need to make fun of me to my face.

"So how long has it been going on between you two then?" Edward asked me in an irritated tone as I approached the desk. Jesus at least let me sit down before you start in on me.

"Nothing has been going on we're going out on our first date tonight." I replied wishing Jasper was here right now to repeat his leave us alone to figure this out ourselves speech that Edward conveniently missed.

Edward was quiet a minute obviously thinking how best to ask his next question.

"Just ask me whatever it is you want to know, you know you will eventually anyway." I exclaimed.

He let out a sharp chuckle.

"Yeah you're right I would ask anyway. I was just wondering if you liked him as more than a friend or if you agreed to go out with him in fear of rejecting him and hurting his feelings." There we have it ladies and gentlemen he hit the nail on the head, and I honestly didn't know how to respond to that. I did like Jazz he was attractive and my best friend and sometimes I would feel a flutter of feelings for him that scared me… but was an occasional flutter enough to start into something more with him. What if an occasional flutter was all there was? But what if this date led to the flutters growing into more? Did I owe it to myself to find out? Yes. But what if by agreeing I got his hopes up and then there was nothing more? God I am so screwed.

I looked over to Edward to see him clenching his fists on the table as he waited for my response. He looked into my eyes and saw whatever it was he was looking for in response to his question.

"I thought so, be careful Bella, don't push him too far if you don't feel the same as he does." With that he seemed to relax and turned back to his doodling.

For Fucks sake I really could have used Jazz's leave us be speech now I am freaking the hell out. This is going to be the best or worst date ever.

**There we go next up is… you guessed it the date. Will it go well or will they crash and burn? Wait and see.**

**Please review my lovelies**


End file.
